Rumina (The Adventures of Sinbad)
Rumina (Julianne Morris) is an evil sorceress in 6 episodes from 1996-1997 for the TV series "The Adventures of Sinbad". The episodes include "Return of Sinbad: Part 1 & 2"; "The Beast Within"; "LIttle Miss Magic"; "Double Trouble"; "Trickster"; and "The Vengeance of Rumina". Rumina is a socrceress, whose father Sinbad has killed. However, she holds no hard feelings toward Sinbad, and in fact, still desires him. Sinbad in contrast, wants nothing to do with her because she is petty and evil. Rumina has beautiful long dark hair and wears sexy outfits. However, she has a spoiled-little brat attitude that gives her a little edge. Return of Sinbad In the 1996 episode "Return of Sinbad Par 1 & 2", Rumina is the daughter of Turok (Juan Chloran), a rich and powerful merchant and sorcerer. When the Caliph's son, Prince Casib (Robin Dunne) spurns his daughter to marry someone else, Turok and Rumina visit the Califph to confront them. Rumina and her father use their powers to vanquish the Caliph's guards. They then conjuer up some flying demonesses to fly in and kidnap Prince Casib's future wife. Sinbad (Zen Gesner) comes to help Casib rescue his princess. In the climax of the 2 part episode, Sinbad decapitates Turok's head with a sword as Rumina watches in horror. Rumina vows to get revenge on Sinbad for killing her father. She causes the side of the rock wall to turn into a rock monster, which chases after the ship. Maeve (Jacqueline Collen) uses her magic to make the monster crumble into the sea. This is only the first episode of the series, and Rumina will return to cause havoc for young Sinbad. Return of Sinbad Gallery screenshot_5636.png screenshot_5637.png screenshot_5639.png screenshot_5640.png screenshot_5641.png screenshot_5642.png screenshot_5643.png screenshot_5644.png screenshot_5645.png screenshot_5646.png The Beast Within In the 1996 episode, "The Beast Within", Rumina is still angy over her father Turok's demise. As a result, she abducts Sinbad (Zen Gesner) and gives him an ultimatum. He can either marry her or try to best her former lovers whom she has turned into beasts. While under captivity, Rumina is being served by some beautiful slaves. One of the girls accidentally drops a lemon on her, and Rumina consumes her in a ball of fire, leaving only burning shoes remaining. Maeve (Jacqueline Collen) has a vision of Sinbad in peril and sets off to rescue him. Rumina reveals that she also has a monster captive. She pits Sinbad against the monster Goz in a winner gets to survive. However, the monster and Sinbad begin to work together. Maeve and the rest of the crew are captured by Rumina and brought to her lair. However, Maeve breaks free from her ropes and the two of them begin battling with their powers. Sinbad shows up and pins Rumina's arm to the wall with a spear. Goz is now back to his human form, having found his self within. Sinbad releases the rest of the beasts from their cages. Realizing her defeat, Rumina disappears to fight another day. The Beast Within Gallery screenshot_5677.png screenshot_5679.png hqdefault-1rumina.jpg screenshot_5680.png screenshot_5681.png screenshot_5682.png screenshot_5683.png screenshot_5684.png screenshot_5685.png screenshot_5686.png screenshot_5688.png screenshot_5689.png hqdefaultrumina.jpg screenshot_5691.png Little Miss Magic In the 1996 episode, "Little Miss Magic", Sinbad makes port at the City of Mist to make repairs to his ship. While there, they encounter a young sorceress named Serendib (Emmanuelle Chriqui). Serendib helps Sinbad (Zen Gesner) take out some demons with some magic stones. Rumina appears in the city to take Serendib, but finds that she has gone off with Sinbad. Rumina believes that by having control of Serendib, that she may be her key to having ultimate power. She placed her there in the city to be raised from a little girl, and had put a spell on the town to keep her there until it was time for her to return and retrieve her. Rumina recaptures Serendib, and then sends a group of shadow warriors to attack Sinbad and his crew. After defeating them, Rumina appears with Serendib. Sinbad agrees to exchange his life for the release of Serendib. Rumina then took Serendib's powers away and left with Sinbad in a cloud of dust. She then begins to reverse the spell that brought about the town, by making it collapse on itself and return to dust. However, Sinbad interferes with the spell by kissing Rumina to stop it from being destroyed. Maeve and Serendib then team up to try to defeat Rumina, but shooting a power source at her. Rumina counters with her own, and there is a standoff, until Sinbad throws one of the magic stones at Rumina. Rumina then agrees to allow the city to stand and gives Serendib control over it. She leaves Sinbad and his crew to fix their ship. Little Miss Magic Gallery screenshot_5654.png screenshot_5655.png screenshot_5656.png screenshot_5657.png screenshot_5659.png screenshot_5660.png screenshot_5661.png screenshot_5662.png screenshot_5663.png screenshot_5664.png screenshot_5665.png screenshot_5666.png Double Trouble In the 1996 episode, "Double Trouble", Sinbad (Zen Gesner) and his crew sail into Basra, to retrieve a priceless treasure from its Sultan for the Caliph. The treasure is a sacred obelisk, said to have belonged to Ramses II of Egypt. Whoever owns it is believed to hold unlimited power. Rumina infiltrates the palace as a dancer, entertaining Sinbad's crew. When she and Sinbad go off alone, she shakes a magical dust on him, then snatches the medallion he was given to wear by the Sultan. The medallion gives the wearer diplomatic immunity in Basra, and access to a treasure room. The magical dust shrinks Sinbad to only inches tall, and then Rumina plucks him up, carrying him up, and carrying him out in her cleavage. Trapping Sinbad in a bottle in her bedroom, she has her cat guard him. Rumina then transforms herself into Sinbad's double to steal the magic obelisk. While Rumina was attempting to take a bath, Sinbad escaped from the bottle by crashing off the side of the table. When Maeve (Jacqueline Collen) comes to rescue Sinbad, Rumina tricks her by once again appearing as Sinbad. When the miniature Sinbad warns Maeve about the evil Rumina, it is too late. Maeve knocks her out and then begins draining the lifeforce out of her. However, just in the last opportunity, Capramay shows up and with a gust of wind, Rumina is thrown against the wall and large metal locks pin her hands and neck to the wall. This does not contain Rumina, who disappears from her restraints. Maeve and Capramay are able to restore Sinbad to his normal heighth. Double Trouble Gallery screenshot_5621.png screenshot_5622.png screenshot_5623.png screenshot_5624.png screenshot_5625.png screenshot_5626.png screenshot_5627.png screenshot_5628.png screenshot_5629.png screenshot_5630.png screenshot_5631.png screenshot_5632.png screenshot_5633.png Trickster In the 1996 episode, "Trickster", Rumina follows Sinbad (Zen Gesner) and his crew to the Old One's Island where they all become trapped. Rumina's powers are of no use to her on the island. In order to escape, they reluctantly have to work together against the Trickster (Alex Duncan). The Trickster uses their biggest fears against them. Rumina's fear is that she is affraid of growing old alone. The Trickster uses a mirror set up in the middle of the jungle to show her old self of what she will end up, an old ugly women, because she was hateful and pushed those who would possibly love her away. In the end, they figure out what it is that the Trickster is doing. He was having them fight amongst themselves. Dermot the eagle exposes the Trickster for who he is. Maeve and Rumina find out that they didn't really lose their powers, and they could have used them anytime they wanted. With this knowledge, Rumina disappears. Maeve is disappointed that she lost her chance to deal with Rumina. Trickster Gallery screenshot_5647.png screenshot_5648.png screenshot_5649.png screenshot_5650.png 20150921-sinbad-va-cac-thuy-thu-doan-gio-troi-dat-ve-dau-6.jpg screenshot_5651.png screenshot_5652.png screenshot_5653.png The Vengeance of Rumina The 1997 episode, "The Vengeance of Rumina", is the last episode that Rumina appears in for the series. Sinbad and his crew visit an island where the citizens are being tormented by demons. Rumina is inside a skull rock cave, mourning the death of her father. She is visited by the Devil himself, who offers to help her defeat Sinbad and get her vengeance, as well as raise her father Turok from the dead. What he wants in return is the souls of Sinbad and his crew. The towns people led by Aptar, agree to give Sinbad the griffins egg in order to defeat the Sorceress. Rumina agrees, and as collateral, the Devil brings back to life Turok's head. When his plan is completed, he will attach the head to the body. Rumina conjours up an army of skeletons to fight the crew, as well as two rock monsters from the side of the mountain. She then conjours up some flying demons to attack them as well. While the great battle is taking place, Dermot the eagle takes one of the magic stones in his talons, flies over the skull rock, and dropped it into the opening. The stone detonated inside the cave, and made it begin collapsing on itself. The Devil left, Turok was crushed under the stones, and Rumina had to escape. This is the last we see of her. However, at the very end of the episode, the evil hand of Turok came out from the rubble, and an evil laugh exclaimed that he was "Alive!". The Vengeance of Rumina Gallery screenshot_5667.png screenshot_5668.png screenshot_5669.png screenshot_5670.png 1067658_640.png screenshot_5671.png screenshot_5672.png screenshot_5673.png rumina5.jpg screenshot_5674.png screenshot_5675.png screenshot_5676.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Witch Category:Humiliated Category:Thief Category:Brunette Category:Low Cut Top Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Failed Seduction Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murder: Black Magic Category:Bare Stomach Category:Cape Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Comical Defeat Category:Barefoot Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainess Shrinks Victim Category:Nail Polish